When the time is right, my Kathryn
by hoppinghamster
Summary: Chakotay is hurt and angry. Kathryn is hurt. But why? Chakotay can't to talk with Kathryn about it and hopes that she can wait for him to be ready. Can she wait that long? ... She can if she want's coffee for the next three weeks. My first story fic.
1. Will you wait for me, my Kathryn?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Trek, The guys who write the canon at Paramount do!... But we don't Like that C/7 Endgame rubbish!

Reviews Welcome. This is my first fan fiction, in fact the first ever story I have ever written so please be kind and helpful! Thanks.

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Will you wait for me, my Kathryn?**

The door chime to his quarters chimed. It woke him up; sleepily he demanded the computer to tell him the time.

"**The time is 03:00 hours"**

Who could it be at 03:00 hours? Then he remembered- Kathryn… she was the only person who would dare wake the big guy up from his sleep. Chakotay sat up in bed for a while, what should he do? Should he let her in? The door chimed again, Chakotay angrily shook his head, and it was the middle of the night!

"Go to sleep Kathryn" he muttered to himself "it's not my fault you drink too much coffee."

Again the door chimed for a third time. Chakotay was about to stand up but then changed his mind and flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers back up and closed his eyes tight. Not this time Kathryn he thought, I have had enough of being your nodding dog.

It was 02:55 hours; Kathryn Janeway sat slumped on the floor of her quarters. Tears where streaming down her face, the great Captain of Voyager was breaking down, she had been for weeks. She hadn't told anybody. How could she? She was the captain; she had an example to set. She had a ship to run and an image to maintain. But all the while in private she, Kathryn Janeway was nothing like the Captain Janeway her crew knew. Kathryn sat rocking backwards and forwards as she slouched in the dark on the floor in a corner of her quarter's tears pouring down her cheeks from her raw red eyes. She let her auburn hair cover her face. Her own arms were wrapped around her body hugging herself, there was nobody to hug a captain, and all she wanted was a comforting hug. She remembered back to when voyager was travelling through a "void" as her crew nicely named it, her guilt and depression had overpowered her then, she had lost control of herself then. When the crew's moral needed lifting because of the sheer boredom and emptiness they would be facing for two years their great captain had hidden in her quarters, depressed and lonely. Even when Chakotay had come to care for her and offered to share his holodeck time with her she had bitterly turned him away. Chakotay was a private man, she knew that, he hardly ever shared his holodeck time, for him that was is private time to spend alone in the comfort of his own thoughts and ways. Why had she turned Chakotay away then? When she needed him? The only person aboard this ship who could care for her….. Chakotay!... She thought if there was anyone who would care and understand it would be Chakotay, she found all the courage in her to stand up and go to his quarters. She needed to tell him what she had been doing to himself these last weeks.

She hesitated for a second outside the door to Chakotay's quarters and then chimed the bell. She waited for what felt like an eternity, shivering with tears streaming down her face. When there was no reply she had tired again, and then again. Three times she had chimed his door with no effect.

"Computer locate Commander Chakotay" She asked the computer

"**Commander Chakotay is in his quarters." **The computer replied. OK so she hadn't been expecting that. Why would he not answer the door then?

"Is he awake?" she tentatively asked.

"**Affirmative." **Came the reply.

"Is he alone?"She dreaded the reply, if he was in his quarters at 03:00 hours with somebody else it would destroy her and she knew it.

"**Affirmative." **The computer replied. Well that was a relief in any case.

Kathryn didn't want to chime his bell for a fourth time, she knew that there was a reason he wasn't answering his door, even if she didn't actually at that point in time know what it was she knew there was one. She knew that Chakotay would know it to be her outside his door at 03:00 hours and she knew he would not ignore her without good reason. She, Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway of the federation starship Voyager would not beg, not for anything and least of all a hug, even if she was so desperately in need of one. Slowly Kathryn went back next door to her own quarters. As the door to her quarters swished open to it's left swished open another door, the same door Kathryn had just been standing next to seconds before. Out of that door came the very sleepy looking first officer, Chakotay in baggy grey sweat pants, bare feet, topless and a very concerned look on his face, his brows drawn together causing the deep black lines of the tattoo he wore over his left eye to distort slightly. Chakotay glanced to his right just in time to see the frail, tiny figure of his captain step inside the door to her quarters. Chakotay stood and watched as the doors to her quarters swished shut again separating him from her.

What should I do now? He wondered slowly, very slowly and light on his feet the great Indian warrior walked quietly to the grey doors that now separated him from _his _Kathryn, yes she would always be _my _Kathryn he thought. He placed one of his big copper coloured palms on the line where the two sides of the door joined. "Oh my dearest Kathryn" he whispered alone, almost to the door it's self. "My Kathryn, I am hurt by you, yet I know you are hurting too. I want to be the one to hold you, to comfort you and to tell you all will be OK. Oh Kathryn, I so want to be angry with you too. I want to tell you of my anger and pain for what you have done to me but not here, not now, will you wait for me? Will you wait until I can talk to you about this Kathryn?" Of cause the door did not reply and the small redheaded woman inside the room could not hear her first officers whisper. Chakotay turned and slowly walked back to his quarters, as the door to his own swished open he glanced back to his Captain's door once more, yes she would always be _his _captain, then he stepped inside his door as it swished shut behind him. Returning to the comfort of his own bed he knew in the morning he would sit by her side and serve her as her first officer and neither would mention the night before, never to be mentioned until the time be right for both of them. When will I know if that time has come? Chakotay wondered to himself as he drifted slowly off to sleep….

**Read on to Chapter 2... NOW UP!**


	2. Maybe it is my concern, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**Chapter 2**

**Maybe it is my concern, my Kathryn.**

"Report" barked the ships small redheaded captain as she entered the bridge of her ship for the first time that morning.

"All systems working normally." Came the reply from the ever-faithful young Ensign Kim the ships operations officer.

"Heading on a steady speed towards the Alpha Quadrant, warp 6, heading 54.7 mark 9 Ma'am." Came the cheery reply from the helmsman lieutenant Paris.

"Thank you Harry, Tom." Came their captain's friendly and personal reply as she took her seat. Glancing to her left she looked at her first officer for the first time since he had finished his sift the day before. "Good morning Chakotay." She said with a huge and cheery smile. Chakotay who had been purposely finding himself fascinated with the readings on the screen between them looked up at _his _captain. Taking his attention from the screen that was showing some in fact rather boring readout. He was met by her wonderfully beautiful smile. 'Oh how I _love _to see _my _Kathryn smile' he thought to himself. He returned her beautiful, gorgeous smile with his own wide grin, dimples flashing.

"Good morning." Was his reply, _my dearest, dearest Kathryn_ he thought to him-self whishing just once he could say the rest of the sentence, how he wished he could. Though she was dearest to him and he loved her more than life it's self, which was true, he was still hurt and very angry by her. He also knew that she was hurt, but the right time was not yet upon them to talk of it.

"Sorry I am so late." Kathryn said. Chakotay noticed a slight conflicting look flash across her face, but it was gone all to quick and replaced by that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hummm, yes you are a bit late aren't you _Captain?_" He teased with her with a soft purr.

"Ten minutes, _Commander_." She replied stressing his rank.

"Eleven actually, but a minutes is here nor there now is it captain?" he smiled at her dimples flashing.

"I think you will find Mr Chakotay that Eleven minutes is here nor there for a captain and her prerogative." She said as she leaned towards him, resting her elbows on the armrest and resting her chin on the palms of her hands.

"Of cause _my_ captain, I surrender faithfully to you. Your wish is my command. Your rules are law." He playfully announced to her, smiling broadly as he made a rather ridiculous show of pretending to bow to her while still sat down to her left on the bridge.

She rolled her eyes giggled a little and then playfully swatted him with her hand.

"Stop it Chakotay, otherwise I may have to put you on retort for actions unbecoming an officer." She joked.

"Aye, Aye Ma'am." Chakotay replied suddenly sitting up straight and to attention in his chair for a second. Then he relaxed, smiled, leaned towards her and asked the fateful question;

"So why so late Kathryn? Late night?" as soon as the words had left his mouth he knew what he had said, he knew how wrong of him it was to have said it. The colour drained from _his_ beautiful woman's face. The smile faded and then a distorted expression replaced it. One he could not read in her. Her twinkling blue eyes faded and almost turned grey.

"NO!" she barked at him quickly and without thinking. She cleared her throat, "no actually, not a late night, I went to bed early last night commander and slept right through, I must have needed the sleep. Not that my sleeping patters are any of _your concern _am I right, commander?" she snapped angrily at him, or was it with pain that she said those words rather than anger? She had pulled rank on him, protocol that kept _his _captain at an unfriendly distance from him.

"No captain, where and when you sleep is not my concern." The commander replied as he hung his head and turned back to the screen that separated their chairs. He could feel her staring unblinkingly at him. He was not going to lift his head and look at her. She had just made her position clear. She was pulling rank, _again_ reminding him once more that he, Chakotay was only a commander and had no right to joke like that with a _captain_. Be as she might _his _captain who was in fact _his _Kathryn. Well she wasn't actually _his _Kathryn; he knew she did not return his love. Only to him would she be _his _Kathryn.

"I see" he heard her hoarse whisper only loud enough so he might hear. Then she quickly stood, announced the entire bridge that she would be working from her ready room and handed the bridge over to the commander. As she hurried off towards the door of her ready room he looked up and watched her almost running to the door. He was confused and his facial expression showed it. What had she meant by 'I see'? He turned back to his console just as she reached her door. He heard them swish open.

Kathryn turned to look at the man she needed so much, she man who had just rejected her so plainly in front of the entire bridge crew. He hadn't even fort to care for her. The back of his raven black head was all he had cared to show her as he played on that damn console of his! She stepped inside her ready room, her inner sanctuary and to doors swished shut behind her.

As soon as he heard to doors to her ready room swish shut once more Chakotay looked up from the console he had only been pretending to read. He was met by a very stupid grin on the face of the helmsman, Tom Paris.

"Problem?" Chakotay barked at him rather angrily.

"No sir" replied Tom as he wiped the stupid grin off his face and turned back to face the view screen.

Oh god, what had she said? Kathryn thought to herself as he slouched down onto the sofa in her sanctuary. She had seen the rather cheesy grin from her overzealous helmsman, who was sure to have misunderstood what she had said about her sleep patters, the rumour that the captain had kicked her first officer from her bed was sure to be around the ship faster than she could say Set a cause for home. 'Damn!' She thought as tears trickled down her cheeks. But Tom Paris was the least of her concerns now anyway! Her world felt like it was tearing apart, ripping her heart out. Chakotay hadn't even cared! She had straight out asked him if he was concerned about her sleep patters, knowing full well he knew she hadn't slept well the night before. He would have known it was her up at 03:00 hours chiming his door, asking for admittance into his quarters. For some reason he had not allowed her that admittance and now he had just told her he was not even concerned about it. Her heart was breaking. Something was not right. Why had he turned her away last night anyway? He didn't even correct her when she had said 'I see' A secret beg for him to tell her that no she did not see and that he _was_ concerned about what had happened the night before, but he hadn't even offered her that. And he was keeping his head turned from her as she ran away from him. Kathryn lay down on her sofa and cried herself to sleep.

Back on the bridge all was silent, no one dared to make a sound. In that silence one might have even heard the stoic Vulcan Tuvok raising one of his eyebrows.

Chakotay sat pondering over his last encounter with _his _captain- _his _Kathryn. Why had he even brought up the night before? They were getting along just find joking and pretending that last night never happened. 'You stupid fool', he thought to himself 'the time is not right, not now, I can't talk with her of this now. She knows we need to talk, I could see it in her eyes. I _am_ concerned for her; I_ am_ concerned about her sleeping patters. Maybe it is my concern, my Kathryn. You are never late for your shift. Oh my Kathryn how you plague us with protocol, can you not wait a little longer, when the time is right, _my _Kathryn. I will talk with you of this pain we carry today.'

**I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are welcome and helpful. This is my first ever fan fic so helpful reviews would be wonderful! Thank you.**

**Chapter 3 NOW UP!... READ ON TO CHAPTER 3 TO FIND OUT HOW CHAKOTAY WILL DEAL WITH KATHRYN AND HIS LITTLE PROBLEM.**


	3. Food is good for you, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**Chapter 3**

**Food is good for you, my Kathryn.**

A number of hours had passed and her bridge crew had not seen the captain since she had hurried into her ready room after her conversation with Commander Chakotay. Harry Kim kept glancing towards the doors of her ready room, nothing else was happening around them to keep their minds occupied. Harry who had always seen the captain as a substitute mother was feeling more and more agitated and concerned for her well being as the rather boring hours on the bridge passed by.

"Is something wrong Ensign?" the Vulcan tactical officer asked the younger operations officer at the station to his right.

"Wrong? No nothing is wrong sir." Harry replied looking rather agitated at the Lieutenant Commander.

"Then I suggest you keep you eyes on your station Ensign." Replied Tuvok.

"Aye sir" Harry mumbled as he turned back to his console. It was going to be hard for him to focus today he had deep concern for the captain. Commander Chakotay, he thought, didn't seem to be thinking of her, he had been seemingly staring at the same uneventful view screen for the last two hours not bothering to go and check on her. How wrong the young Ensign was, in fact Commander Chakotay had thought of nothing but _his_ Kathryn since his door chime had woken him up at 03:00 hours. How he longed for her, Oh how he longed

Kathryn Janeway who had cried herself to sleep on the sofa of her ready room while on duty was just beginning to wake up after her four-hour sleep. She yawned heavily as she sat up and rubbed the annoying sleep out of her eyes.

"Computer what time is it?" She asked in a cracked voice. Her mouth was very dry.

"**The time is 12:30 hours." **Came the familiar reply of the computer.

Kathryn groaned as she made her way towards the replicator to replicate herself some coffee, her back felt stiff and her mussels thence.

"Coffee, black." She said towards the replicator as she waited for the shinning blue light to bring her coffee.

"**Captain Janeway does not have enough replicator rations for that function." **The computer announced. Kathryn thought then that she really needed to learn to ration her monthly rations. Not that it really bothered Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay had always allowed her to use his replicator rations for coffee and other important necessities when her own rations were used up, she would repay him… One day… Chakotay was just lovely like that. Standing in front of the replicator she made her order to the computer for the second time;

"Coffee, black. Using Commander Chakotay's rations. Authorisation Janeway Pie, Alpha, Z." Kathryn looked expectantly for the second time for the blue light to appear bringing with it the heavenly, steaming drink.

But instead came the voice of the computer once more, **"That authorisation code is not allowed to gain access to this function." **

"What?" She asked allowed.

"**Please restate the question." **Came the voice of the computer once more, having mistakenly thought she was talking to it.

"Computer why can't I gain access to that function using my code?"

"**Captain Janeway had been barred from using the replicator rations of Commander Chakotay."**

"On whose authority?"

"**Commander Chakotay."**

'Could this day get any worse?' she thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger and slowly closed her eyes. Kathryn knew that a person could allow or disallow another person access to their rations as they wished. Nobody, regardless of rank, not even the captain could override the wishes of an individual regarding who they allowed access to their personal rations. This was a rule she had implemented herself, to protect a persons rights and to avoid the option of somebody taking the rations without the owners permission. For some reason, one that she did not know, after nearly seven years Chakotay no longer wanted her to gain access to his rations and there really was nothing she could do about it.

In anger and confusion a very thirsty Kathryn made her way out of her ready room using the side door leading to the corridor, she feared that if she used to door leading to the bridge and went out through the bridge she might have given her first officer a very hurt piece of her mind. As fast as she could she marched to the mess hall were she demanded a very cheery Nelix to tell her what he had cooked for lunch.

"Ah Captain you have come just on the right day. Today we have a wonderful Telaxian special of mine." His annoying whiskers quivered as he broke into a smile and showed her towards a bowl of purple glop that smelt like dog urine.

"Just a glass of water for now, thank you Nelix." With that she gave him her death glare that right then even the annoying Telaxian knew not to cross her.

"Is everything OK captain?" he asked her as he handed her the glass of water.

"Fine. Thank You." she mumbled as she hurried off towards a far seat near the large windows. She sank into the seat. And pondered the events of the last few hours. Sadly she knew something was wrong between her and Chakotay but what she just didn't know.

A few minutes passed as she went on many trains of thought trying to think of what she could have done to Chakotay to make him ignore her when she chinned his door at night and then stopping her from using his replicator rations after seven years of allowing her to use them. The sound of somebody slamming a mug on the table in front of her made her jump out of her train of thought. She looked up to see her first officer stood before her with a huge smile from ear to ear across his face his dimples flashing dangerously.

"What is that?" she asked him slightly annoyed as she looked at the mug of offending liquid that he had placed on the table in front of her.

"Coffee." He said simply and sharply with his huge dimpled grin still plastered across his face.

"Oh, I can see that Commander but why is it here?" She could smell it too but she was trying so hard to keep her desire and longing out of the sound of her voice.

"Ah well you see _my_ beautiful little captain I do believe people usually put their mugs on the tables in front of where they sit. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked seductively with a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice as he was teasing her.

She looked her deliciously hansom first officer up and down, not making eye contact before replying rather coldly with pursed lips; "Commander I am rather busy right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes there is, you see I think my door chime is broken." He said simply staring at her face with a wonderful poker face expression showing no emotion at all, somebody seeing him for the first time would have been forgiven for believing him to be a Vulcan if it weren't for the ear's.

"Broken?" she questioned her voice cracking.

"Yes, well you see _my_ captain this morning I was woken by my door being chimed three times. Could somebody have been seeking admittance to my quarters?" He stopped talking giving her a chance to respond. When she did not speak and she merely continued staring at the steaming mug of coffee that sat between them untouched he continued; "Surely not, you see _my dearest one_ it was 03:00 hours, who could need to be admitted into my quarters at that time?" Still she did not respond or even look at him so he continued on. "So my conclusion is that my door chime is broken, and so I am reporting it to my senior officer." He stopped talking and looked at her. He had her in a fix now; if she told him she knew nothing of why his door had been chimed at that time he would surely go to B'Ellanna and report the fault. B'Ellanna would of cause try to fix it and would then find no fault. She must have displayed a worried expression on her face because it was then that Chakotay burst out laughing. She was the great Captain Janeway and far too strong to admit she needed him and he had rejected her.

"Now, now my dear Kathryn, you don't need to worry those beautiful blue eyes of yours." But she simply replied by scowling at him.

"Coffee?" Chakotay asked sliding to mug closer towards her.

She looked down at the mug of slowly going cold coffee.

"Or is it that you like drinking water?" he asked her, dimples flashing dangerously.

"Well I don't like drinking cold coffee that's for sure!" She snapped at him feeling irritated, hurt and confused and wanted to get way from him.

"Oh but my dearest Kathryn, perhaps you will find this to be the only coffee you will have for to drink for the next three weeks." There was a devilish twinkle in his eye as he said these words.

"Excuse me?" Kathryn asked through gritted teeth. 'How dare he!' she thought.

"Well it seems to me you have a slight ration problem and the quota doesn't refill for another three weeks. I have made sure that _none_ of the crew will be helping you with your little dilemma over the next three weeks. Therefore I am sure you understand that the only coffee you will be drinking for the next three weeks is the coffee I shall so willingly bestow upon you. That is if and when _I _feel like doing so."

"Commander!" she hissed at him.

"Oh pull rank on me, put me on report, throw me in the brig, or even out an airlock and I think you will find three weeks is an awfully long time."

Kathryn gulped as she realised the implications of his words. Staring him right in the eye she picked up the cold coffee on the table and took a sip. Her first coffee all day. It may have been cold but it was heaven to her. Lowering the mug back down to the table she crooked her head to one side and asked "why?"

"Why?" Chakotay repeated making a huge show of looking confused and innocent.

"Why are you doing this Chakotay? Why blackmail me? What do you want?" She asked not keeping the pain out of her voice.

"Blackmail? Oh nothing so sinister as that _my _Kathryn. Please don't misunderstand me, this is not an act of hatred." He cupped her small and pale cheek in his tanned hand and admired her beauty. She looked away from him, "Kathryn?" He asked, "My dearest Kathryn, do you trust me?"

Kathryn paused for a moment to think; "Yes" she replied "Yes I trust you with my life." It was no more than a muffled whisper but he heard it.

"Good because I will never want to hurt you. Know that Kathryn. Know that." He then withdrew his gentle palm from her soft cheek and tapped her tiny nose once with his forefinger "It's seems to me that I have you exactly where I want you." He smiled at her as her blue eyes shot up widely to look at him. "So keep that beautiful little ass of yours where I like it and you might be seeing more coffee before the end of the day." With that he winked at her and rose from his seat. She merely stared wide-eyed at him. "Oh and my dear Kathryn, food is good for you, so eat." With that he nodded towards where Nelix stood serving the foul smelling purple glop and then strode quickly off out the door leaving her flustered and confused, but still she drank the cold coffee he had left behind.

As Chakotay entered the terbolift and headed back to the bridge he had a huge grin on his face. Kathryn had hurt him and he was not ready to talk to her yet, not ready to tell her what his problem was. Now though he had a plan, now she was truly _his_ Kathryn for three weeks and he knew he was going to enjoy it, he would never hurt the woman he loved more than life it's self, he had promised her that and he meant it but he was a playful kind of man and enjoyed a bit of teasing. The look on her beautiful face had been priceless to him. He had three weeks, three weeks to lighten her up and help her understand who he was inside. The next three weeks were going to be very fun indeed. After the three weeks, when he knew the time would be right he would sit and talk with her about why he was so hurt and angry with her. Would she wait that long? He knew she had been crying in her ready room today. But he knew she would wait because she had been desperate enough to drink cold coffee. 'Ha' he thought 'you truly are mine you're are _my _Kathryn for the next three weeks.'

**End of Chapter 3… And now the fun begins for Chakotay and **_**his **_**Kathryn.**

**Reviews welcome. This is my first fan fic. **

**Chapter 4 NOW UP!... Read on the find out what Chakotay does with HIS Kathryn next...**


	4. Play by the rules, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**Chapter 4**

**Play by the rules, my Kathryn.**

Chakotay sat in his office sifting through PADDs with the reports to the captain from the ships department heads. Once he was sure they were all in order and just the way she liked to have them he smiled to him-self sat back in his chair and tapped his comm badge.

"Chakotay to Janeway"

"Janeway here" came her rather grumpy sounding voice. "Is there a problem commander?"

"No Captain I just crave your presence in my office at your earliest convenience." Kathryn who was sitting in her command chair on the bridge closed her eyes and took a heavy intake of breath, 'so this is how it's going to be is it?' she thought. She looked around her, all eyes on the bridge were staring at her, 'lets just get this over with' she thought to herself. "On my way" was all she said standing up and trying her best to look commanding and in charge. "Tuvok you have the bridge." She said as she hurried off the bridge to Chakotay's office.

Sat behind his desk feeling smug and planning his next move was Chakotay who was well aware that Kathryn needed her coffee to function and that there had been a reason she had come to see him in the early hours of the morning. He loved her so much his concern and worry was real and deep, simply telling her of his love and concern for her hadn't worked, now he had three weeks to make her realise what that meant and what her blatant disregard for him and his feelings as well as for herself and her own well being was doing to him. His door chine to his office sounded, he smiled to himself, as he knew who it was standing on the other side of the door. "Come in" he said smiling widely at her as the doors swished open and she walked through the door into his office and stood before him as a small yet radiant beauty. "Kathryn" he said warmly as he walked over to his replicator and made his order "coffee, black." He watched her out of the corner of his eye and had to stifle a smile as he saw how lovingly and longingly she looked at the mug materialising in the shimmering blue light. Kathryn's face was full of desire as she looked at the coffee mug that Chakotay was now carrying towards his desk and placing in front of himself. 'One day she will look at me that way' Chakotay thought 'just as she did once, sat at a table in New Earth.' "Please do sit down," Chakotay said gesturing towards the seat in front of him. When she didn't move from where she stood Chakotay tutted loudly with his tongue "Kathryn sit" Chakotay simply stated in a rather commanding tone. Slowly Kathryn moved forward and sat down on the edge of the chair before her first officer. "Good girl" Chakotay simply said as though he were talking to a little child. She moved her gaze from the coffee to meet his eyes where she saw love but with a devilishly mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Is everything OK Commander?" Kathryn asked trying desperately to keep her voice sounding even and not full of pain as she felt. She had used his rank to try to keep some authority and professionalism. Chakotay was acting well out of line but she knew if she were to punish him for it she would not be seeing coffee for another three weeks.

"Just fine Captain, I have here your reports from the department heads, I have checked them over, they are all complete and just the way you like them, I am sure you can read them at a time convenient to your busy schedule." He slid the stack of PADDs towards her on the table smiling dangerously.

"Yes, thank you." She said picking up the first report on the pile and seeing it was from The Doctor rolled her eyes, placed it back on the table and decided she would in fact read it later. Chakotay simply watched her, smiling with those lovely dimples, if he smiled any more his face would crack into a hearty laugh.

Kathryn wasn't liking this situation at all and was feeling very out of control. Her Chakotay who had stood faithfully by her side for seven years seemed to be using her in a rather sick game for his own amusement she thought. She knew that if she hadn't already been feeling very depressed for the last few weeks she might have seen the funny side to this situation and maybe even played along in his seductively teasing game but as it was she was very depressed and miserable and needed the comforting hand of her best and dearest friend to give her the strength to want to exist each day. What she did not need was a first officer playing dictator on a domineering power trip. Of cause she could not and would not tell him she was depressed, after what had happened in "the void" and because of how she hit the reset button and slammed protocol in his face after their time together on New Earth all those years ago she was afraid that if she went to him he would reject her saying she had her chance to have his love and compassion and she had rejected him so now he was rejecting her. She could not bear if he were to do that to her. So for weeks she had not risked telling him the seriousness of her depression she was living in. All she wanted was him to love her and care for her. Though her want to appear strong and not weak won out, She was the Captain after all. She had mustered all the strength she had in her to turn to him in the early hours of that morning and he indeed rejected her, she knew he was awake and in his quarters when she had chimed his door and she knew he had known it was her because he had been teasing her about it in the mess hall not two hours ago. That rejection had hurt her more that she could bear to admit even to herself and least of all him. "Was that all Chakotay?" she asked not meeting his eyes and feeling very miserable and uncomfortable.

"Well, you see Kathryn, I was hoping to share a nice time with you drinking coffee." Said Chakotay slyly as he took a huge gulp of the coffee in the mug in front of him, "but it seems you did not do what I told you to do." He looked at her confused expression from over the top of his mug of coffee.

"What?" Kathryn spluttered at him.

"In the mess hall, nearly two hours ago now."

"Yes what about it?"

"Well Kathryn, I told you to eat, food is good for you."

"I wasn't hungry, not that what I eat or don't eat as the case maybe is any of _your_ business Chakotay." She hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Well if that's the case maybe what you drink or don't drink is none of my business either?" a note of sarcasm in his voice. When she didn't reply or even look at him he went on, "no food, no coffee."

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed exasperated "Chakotay I _need_ coffee."

"No dear one, you _need_ food, you _want _coffee."

"Give me coffee NOW Chakotay!" she snapped at him with an outburst that even she was not expecting. "and By the way Chakotay I am NOT your _dear one!"_

Chakotay leaned back in his chair tutted at her and raised his eyebrows at her seemingly not at all fazed by the fact she had just screamed at him, "Naughty, naughty little Kathryn, that's not going to get you anywhere in my good books now is it? I don't think you get the hang of this game do you? Let me explain, I tell you what to do, you do it and I will reward you with coffee and other little treats as I see fit. Play by the rules _my _Kathryn and you might just have the best three weeks of your life. So I ask, why did you not do as I told you and eat some food?"

"The food Nelix was serving smelt of dog wee! I am sure it was inedible. You can't really expect me to eat that!" when she looked at him and saw a stern yet unwavering expression on his face she whispered realising she was not about to win this "can you?"

"Ha! Maybe I should tell Mr. Nelix what the captain said about his mothers recipe." Realising Kathryn wasn't laughing with him he stood up and walked around the desk over to where she sat rigid in the seat staring at the floor and knelt down beside her, "Kathryn please" he whispered his face inches from her own but still she wouldn't look at him,

"Please trust me when I say I am not doing this to hurt you. Kathryn, there are things between us that need addressing, things that neither of us can live with any more, things we need to talk about. I know and you know that. We have hurt each other. I don't want to hurt you any more, you are too precious for that. Kathryn you tell me you are not my dear one, but Kathryn you are my dear one, you are the one dearest to me but Kathryn I can't talk to you about it now our hurt now. I am not ready and nor are you. When the time is right my Kathryn we shall talk and both say what needs to be said. Will you wait for me my Kathryn? Will you wait until I am ready for that day when the time is right?"

Slowly Kathryn lifted her head to face the man she loved and yet could never tell him, she knew that he was giving her then the act of compassion she had been longing for. Showing him her tear stained face she slowly nodded at him. He smiled at her showing her his dimples up close as he reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She returned his smile with a half twitch of the corner of her tiny mouth. As each sat inches from the one they loved but never allowed to admit it they stared into one another's eyes for a second before Kathryn turned her gaze back to the floor and whispered to her love,

"I am so sorry for hur-" Kathryn was unable to finish her sentence because Chakotay had gently placed his forefinger on her little rosy lips,

"Not now dear one, when the time is right. For now will you just trust me enough to play by the rules?"

"I have always trusted you Chakotay."

"Fine, then we have an understanding, for the next three weeks you are indeed 100% _mine_ Kathryn." He purred seductively into he ear. Standing up and walking back towards the replicator he told her once more "food is good for you _my _Kathryn." He then stood before the replicator, turned to look back at her looking at him expectantly, "coffee?" he asked her "you would like that wouldn't you me dear?" his voice sounding deep and almost as heavenly to Kathryn as coffee was to her. "Let me see now" he said turning back to the replicator "needs first, wants second. Computer one roast turkey dinner all the trimmings and one nut-roast dinner all the trimmings." Picking up the two dinners and placing his vegetarian dinner before his seat and walking again round the table he placed her turkey dinner before her on the table, stroked the soft silky auburn hair and kissed the top of her head with his lips. "In truth Kathryn, when Nelix informed me that you did not eat at lunch time I too decided I would not eat so that I could enjoy a lovely meal with the person dearest to me, so eat up" he said taking his seat opposite her and smiling at her, his smile growing even wilder when she returned it.

When she had eaten almost half of her lunch Chakotay stood up and moved towards the replicator and made his order

"Large coffee, black" turned towards Kathryn and placed the huge cup of steaming _hot_ coffee in front of her like a prize. She watched him do it apprehensively.

"There now you see Kathryn because you ate you can have what you really want." When he stood back and simply watched her he grew confused when she did not move to pick to mug up she simply stared at it lovingly. Then looked up at him wide eyed,

"May I drink it Chakotay?" she asked him almost pleading.

"I didn't poison it Kathryn." He told her.

"Well it's just that you didn't actually _say_ that I was allowed to drink it. And I thought the rules were that I had to do what you say." She stated looking at him indignantly.

"Yes I suppose those are the rules aren't they Kathryn? And I am glad to see you have gotten the hang of it quickly, it would be a nasty business if you drank coffee without my permission _my_ Kathryn." With that he winked at her and sat down in front of her to get comfortable before saying "Yes Kathryn you may drink your coffee you earned it." With a smile he sat back at watched his love grab the mug and inhale the sent of the liquid looking like she truly was in heaven. 'That is what I live to see on her face' he thought to himself before she stopped abruptly and looked sternly at the mug cradled in her hands. For a second Chakotay couldn't think what could be the problem before it suddenly dawned on him, laughing he said "Yes Kathryn you can smell it too if you want!"

She had finished her rather large mug of coffee and they had finished there lunch talking with each other about the latest gossip that Tom Paris had been spreading around the ship about Crewman Chell. She had returned to the bridge a much happier Captain cradling another mug of coffee "for the road" as Chakotay had called it.

"Is everything OK Captain?" a worried Ensign Kim asked her has she passed him on the way to her command chair blatantly ignoring the raised eyebrow of Tuvok.

"Hum? Oh yes everything is fine, just fine Harry." She smiled at him, patting his arm and making her way to her command chair.

She had now been sitting there for the last two hours feeling a lot happier, loved and far more relaxed.

"Chakotay to Janeway." Chirped her comm badge.

"What can I do for you Chakotay?"

"Hu?... Oh nothing, thank you Captain. I just wanted to let you know you left your reports here, is now a good time to have them transported to your ready room?"

"Oh yes, thank you. I'll go in there and read them now. Janeway out."

Standing up she announced "the bridge is yours Tuvok I will be in my ready room."

Smiling broadly at her, her helmsman dared to ask the question they were all thinking. "Why is he transporting the reports? Why can't he bring them himself?"

"Eyes front, Mr Paris." She said as she strode off towards the doors of her ready room.

"Yes, Ma'am" Tom said as she entered her ready room and her doors swished shut behind her.

There in front of her sitting on her desk was a steaming mug of coffee and a pile of PADDs. Smiling broadly she walked behind her desk sat down and picked up the first PADD. She felt she could deal with The Doctors ego now that she had coffee. She was surprised to see it was not actually The Doctors report, in fact it wasn't a report at all.

It read;

_Dear __**my **__dearest Kathryn,_

_Firstly yes you may drink the coffee! – So long as you smile._

Kathryn wasted no time in picking up the mug before her and taking a sip – she had smiled when she came in and seen the mug sat there.

_Though I am not sure why I allow you to do so, __**my **__naughty little Kathryn forgot to take her reports with her when I had summoned her especially to collect them! – Don't worry yourself though, I forgive you! And I had a positively wonderful time having lunch with you. To that end I crave your presence in my quarters for more food this evening. 19:00 hours- do not be late! That should be plenty of time for you to change that lovely ass of yours into a pretty little dress __**for me**__ between your shift end and the time I require your presence. _

_Only, death, injury or a red alert will excuse you. – not that I am hoping for any of those, you understand._

_See you at 19:00 hours_

_Chakotay._

Kathryn could no longer focus for the rest of the day, what was she going to wear? She didn't have a 'pretty little dress' and no replicator rations to replicate one- that being the whole point. AND to make it worse only 30 minutes between the end of her shift and when she needed to be at his quarters wearing said dress. 'Damn!' she thought 'all my coffee consumption hangs on this!'

**End of Chapter 4…. What will Kathryn find to wear to dinner with Chakotay?... Chapter 5 NOW UP read on to find out!**

**Reviews are always welcome! This is my first fic so please be kind.**


	5. What are you wearing, my Kathryn?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**Chapter 5**

**What are you wearing, my Kathryn?**

Kathryn sat on the bridge of her own Starship feeling worried about what to do when her shift ended. So worried in fact she hadn't even got round to reading the reports Chakotay had given her on numerous PADDs an hour before. It was then that Chakotay entered the bridge after working in his office for most of the afternoon. He respectfully walked past his captain and greeted her very cheerfully,

"Good afternoon Captain, anything to report?"

"Afternoon, No Chakotay it's been quite a dull day here on the bridge." She replied giving him a warm smile.

"Hummm where are the Borg when you need them?"

"There's one in Astrometrics, I could call her up here, get her to dance for you Commander. Might relieve your boredom." Kathryn joked smiling at her first officer as he sat to her left clearly in some kind of daydream or trance.

"Chakotay!" she hissed playfully swatting his arm for the second time that day.

"hu?" said Chakotay looking round at her, "Oh yes, well I am not sure Seven really does it for me! There is only one woman on board this ship who's dancing would relieve my boredom and not add to it. Maybe I'll get her to dance for me, what do you think Kathryn?"

Leaning to her left across the console that separated their chairs Kathryn pretended to be innocent when she whispered;

"And who might she be Commander?"

Leaning to his right to meet her face inches from his own Chakotay replied with his own wispier;

"A small, redheaded woman with a rather big coffee craving." Then he sat back in his seat stared at the view screen and smiled to himself feeling very please.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her looking very worried as she gulped hard. That made him to think to himself;

'Who does she think I am? Does she think I am some kind of man who doesn't respect his women? Oh I respect Kathryn, I respect her far more than she knows, and I just wish she would see it. I am not sick minded, I won't _make_ her do anything she doesn't want to do, she is _my_ Kathryn, I am not that kind of man, and I certainly don't think Coffee is worth _that_!She truly is my dearest one. I need her to trust me as she tells me that she does. I love her, _my_ Kathryn and I want to show her that, I want her to realise that. I want these three weeks to be the best in her life. This is about her pleasure, about her coming to see I love her. She is loved, cared for and not alone. I will never let harm come to her. I was only so forceful about making her eat because she never eats, she never looks after that beautiful body of hers in a healthy way and it worries me so. My plan is that when these three weeks are up, when the time is right there will be little left for us to need to talk about because we would have covered it in a playful and hopefully enjoyable way over these three weeks. My hope is that _my _Kathryn will come to see who I am deep on the inside as well as the man on the outside who will forever stand by her side. I want her to enjoy these three weeks like she has never enjoyed her time before, I want her to see that when her life is in my hands I love her enough to make sure she is cared for, loved, provided for and looked after in the right way. This is not about sex, this is about love. I hope soon she will see that.'

Chakotay's shift ended first so leaving the bridge without even a word to Kathryn he headed to his quarters to make sure they were tidy and ready for Kathryn coming and then he would set about preparing a fantastic meal for her.

Meanwhile Kathryn still sat in her chair on the bridge worrying about what dress to wear. The only dress' she had were the few she had worn all those years ago on New Earth. 'He wont want me in those' she thought 'he wants something little and sexy. Something that's not me, something I don't have.'

"Janeway to Torres" Kathryn was tapping her comm badge as she hurried out of the turbolift towards B'Elanna and tom's quarters.

"Torres here, What's wrong Captain?"

"I need your help! I am outside your quarters. Can I come in?" She was pressing the door chime to the young married couples quarters before she had even really finished her sentence.

"Captain?" Asked the chief engineer sounding worried as she stood in the doorway of her own quarters looking at the older woman who was her Captain and friend.

"I need to borrow a some clothes, and quick." Kathryn announced looking flushed and pushing past the younger woman to enter her quarters.

"My clothes?" B'Elanna asked confused and then went on to joke "Captain I don't think yellow is your colour." When she realised the Captain wasn't laughing, she wasn't even smiling she realised she was being serious.

"Yea, I need a dress and I need it now."

"A dress? What kind of dress Captain?" B'Elanna asked looking confused.

"Oh I don't know something sexy, you know short and sweet, maybe a little black dress." The captain announced absentmindedly and hurriedly as she made her way towards Tom and B'Elanna's bedroom uninvited. Anyone might have thought that asking the half Klingon engineer for a sexy black dress and then walking into her bedroom uninvited might have been a foolish thing to do if they wanted to keep their limbs intact but not the great captain of voyager.

"What makes you think I have anything like that Captain?" B'Elanna asked trying to sound annoyed when really she was amused as she followed her Captain into the bedroom.

"Oh I don't know, your married I just thought…. I'm sorry B'Elanna, I'm desperate."

"Who's this for anyway Captain?" Asked B'Elanna as she opened her closet to look at the huge assortment of non-uniform clothes.

"Coffee." Replied Kathryn not saying any more.

"You want to wear a sexy black dress for Coffee?"

"Something like that, it's a long story. Can you help or not?"

"Sure I've got lots for you to choose from!" Said B'Elanna smiling widely at her Captain and pointing at the closet indicating her to have a look for herself.

Kathryn sifted through the huge assortment of clothes and marvelled at the variety and wondered when exactly B'Elanna had time to were them all. 'Or is it just that I really _never_ wear non-uniform clothes when off duty?' She wondered to herself 'When was the last time I wore something other than my uniform? And when was the last time Chakotay saw me in something other than my uniform?' the fact that she could not remember when the last time was upset her a little but she quickly went back for something to please her first officer tonight, otherwise he wouldn't give her coffee.

Choosing the smallest and nearly see-through tiny black dress hung up at the back of the closet Kathryn took it down and looked at it, 'it will have to do' she thought to herself.

"Can I borrow this one?" She asked B'Elanna realising she only had ten minutes before she _had _to be stood outside Chakotay's door ringing his bell.

"Sure, Tom loves that one" smiled B'Elanna widely. Then she looked her Captain up and down as who had turned to hurry out of her quarters. "Are you _sure_ this isn't for anyone? Only Chakotay was in her about five minutes before you asking if I had non-Starfleet regulation candles." B'Elanna stated coolly which clearly got a reaction out of her Captain who had abruptly stopped walking and turned to face her.

"If anyone, even that gossip mill husband of yours hears about this I will have your head on a stick in my ready room!" Growled the captain at her chief engineer while waving the small black dress around in her hand furiously.

"Don't worry! Don't Worry! Nobody will know! And certainly _not _Tom! OK?"

"Thanks B'Elanna." The captain said as she hurried out of B'Elanna's quarters and up the corridor toward her own.

As she reached her quarters she realised she barely had enough time to change out of her uniform into her new found 'Pretty little dress' and comb her hair. Makeup and jewellery will just have to do without. It was ten minutes later that she finally got herself into B'Elanna's see-through dress that barely covered the bit's it was supposed to and leaving her legs and shoulders completely uncovered. She could see why Tom liked it, she only hopped that Chakotay would now that she was seven minutes late she needed to make up with something. She was gagging for coffee already.

Standing outside his door seven minutes late Kathryn was bare footed as she didn't have any shoes that would go with the dress and she felt very uncomfortable and exposed as she rung the chime.

The door opened almost immediately with Chakotay stood in the frame blocking her entrance.

"You're late." He sated with his eye flashing dangerously at hers. "What makes you think I am going to let you in now? And what pray tell makes you think I am going to give you any of my precious coffee? You tardy little girl."

He said the last bit waving his forefinger in her face as though telling her off. He then took a sip of what Kathryn could only assume was coffee, just at that moment he moved his eyes from her flushed face to look down at her dress. He spluttered as he saw what she was wearing, spat the coffee he had in his mouth in a spray all over her, grabbed her hand as he pulled her inside his quarters before anyone saw her, he was still coughing vigorously as the doors closed behind her. Once he managed to compose himself once more he stood up straight, placed the coffee mug on his table and stared at her wide-eyed as she stood before him. 'She's practically _naked_!' He thought.

"Kathryn?" he asked her tentatively.

She looked back at him and he began to see tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she was trying hard to stay strong.

"I am so sorry I am late Chakotay, I tried to be on time. I really did."

"What _are_ you wearing, my Kathryn?"

"A pretty little dress." She replied trying to cover herself a little more as she stood before him feeling exposed.

"Is that what you call it?" He asked looking at her from head to toe.

"Well, It's, Well You said you wanted me to-" Kathryn never finished her sentence because the tears that had threatened to fall were now falling in full flow.

"Hay! Kathryn my dear." Chakotay said as he took a step closer and held her face in both his hands wiping the tears from her cheeks "Kathryn, what is it? Tell me, please tell me."

"You said you wanted me in a pretty little dress."

"Yes." He replied and looked deep in her tearful blue eyes. His heart was torn out as he watched her cry. 'Could she have really wanted to wear her uniform this much?' he wondered. Then it dawned on him what she meant.

"Oh Kathryn, Oh My Kathryn." He said as he drew her in to a tight hug resting her head on his chest and stroking her beautiful hair.

"Kathryn, I think you are pretty, whatever you wear and you're just so delicate and tiny. Whatever dress you wear will be pretty and little on you. Kathryn I simply was asking you to not wear your uniform. I was thinking along the lines of one of those lovely dress' you used to wear on New Earth."

"You were?" Kathryn asked pulling away from him and looking in his eyes while she wiped away her tears. "But you said you wanted to make me dance for you, so that you don't get bored." She said as she carried on sobbing again and biting her bottom lip.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay exclaimed looking at her with wide eyes trying very hard to keep his eye on her face not wanting to examine her body in that dress, he would not disrespect her like that. "Kathryn, do you really think this is what I meant?" he said in a much calmer voice. "That I would want you barely covered dancing for me like some sordid lap dance and then pay you with coffee and nice food? I wanted to spend time with you. Be in your company. Share my coffee and food with you and then maybe, and only if your willing, dance _with_ you, arm in arm."

When she didn't reply he turned and picked up his blanket from his sofa to drape it around his Kathryn's shoulders. As he went to do so she flinched and he saw for the first time on her shoulders six or seven angry and sore looking bruises. He didn't say anything he simply brushed them softly with the tips of his fingers.

"Kathryn?" he asked calmly as he stared at the bruises. She didn't reply she simply took the blanket from him wrapped it round herself and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I have made a fool of myself. I shouldn't have come here, not like this. I was late anyway, that's against the rules is it not? To disobey you I mean. I'm sorry, I was so late because I was trying to find this dress and then get into it, and I thought it was what you wanted. I am sorry I misjudged your character and angered you. Please forgive me. I will return your blanket tomorrow."

Without even turning back to face him she walked out his door and into her quarters before he even made it to his door to call her back.

He stood just inside the door to his quarters and stared around the room. Had he really given her the impression he was sordid like that? She clearly didn't trust him. Had he played his game a little too far?

Knowing she would not leave her quarters for the rest of the night and she had no rations to replicate food or coffee he replicated a large cup of coffee and a lovely meal and had it transported to her quarters. He would replicate her some more coffee in a little while and all through the evening. Tomorrow, he thought he would talk to her and get this all sorted out.

"But what were those bruises on your delicate little shoulders my Kathryn? Is somebody hurting you?" He whispered aloud as he touched the bulkhead that separated him from her.

**End of Chapter 5…..**

**Chapter 6 NOW UP…. What will Kathryn decide to do?**

**Please review. Thank You.**


	6. Taming of the woman warrior, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**Chapter 6**

**Taming of the woman warrior, my Kathryn**

03:00 Chakotay woke once again to his door chime sounding.

"Computer" he groaned not too happy "who is outside my quarters"

"**Captain Janeway"** The computer replied and the Commander sat bolt upright and jumped out of his bed. 'She came back' he thought, 'that's got to be a good sign.'

Hurrying to the door wearing nothing but the grey sweat pants he had worn the night before he opened his door to see his Kathryn wearing the blue dress that she had worn in New Earth.

"Chakotay, I beg your forgiveness for earlier. It was wrong of me, I felt so silly I ask you to forgive me for running away on you- without permission."

"Kathryn-" Chakotay started but Kathryn interrupted him.

"No Chakotay please let me finish." As she said that she bet down around the side of the bulkhead and picked up and handed him back his blanket.

"It's very soft." They both smiled as he took it off her.

He admired her hair clip she had in her hair, he had made it for her when her hair was much longer than it is now. He had been sad when she had cut her hair because she no longer wore the wooden clip that he had spent so long making for her. He hadn't seen it for many years. That made him grin with his dimples. "Kathryn why don't you come inside?" he asked.

"Are you giving me permission to enter?" She asked him with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Of cause" he said thinking that she looked even more beautiful than ever.

"Thank you" She said curtsying to him as she fanned out the skirt on her dress, wearing a very big smile on her face. As he stepped aside to allow her to enter she went to take one step forward but then realised she had forgotten something. She turned again bent down, picked up a tray full of mugs and handed it to him as she walked into his quarters.

Following her in Chakotay looked in puzzlement at the tray he was now holding,

"Kathryn what's this?" he asked as the doors closed behind him.

"A tray with 13 coffee mugs on it." She stated looking at him as though he were stupid.

"I can see that Kathryn, But why are they here? And Why have you not drunk any of them?" he asked her placing them down on the table.

She looked at him really confused and with a slight joke in her voice she told him why,

"You never said I could."

"Pardon?" He asked staring at her and thinking 'she looks far more beautiful in that pretty little dress than she did in that _thing_ she had on before.'

"Well I am sure, Chakotay- may I call you Chakotay?"

"Kathryn you always call me Chakotay, It's my name."

"Just checking" She was grinning at him now "And I beg your forgiveness but you are wrong, I sometimes call you Mr Chakotay or Commander or Commander Chakotay or – Well I'm sure you get the idea." Going red in the face she was glad she had stopped herself in the last part of her sentence.

"So you see Chakotay, after I so rudely walked out on you before, you sent me dinner and some coffee, I must apologise I ate the dinner without your permission, I waited two hours, but I just got hungry, I ask for your forgiveness, but you never said I could drink the coffee" at this point she waved her hand towards the tray on the table still not breaking eye contact with Chakotay.

"So you didn't drink it?" he asked staring at her in shock.

"No, you never gave me permission too, and after what you said in your office before I thought I better not drink it without your permission. Then, well then you kept sending me more and more coffee."

Chakotay was just staring at her.

"I see you didn't drink them either." He sated.

"I didn't have your permission to do so."

"Well no… Kathryn I was trying to be nice and give you a gift." He said feeling slightly sad for her that she hadn't drunk any of them.

"I see," said Kathryn crooking her head to the left and biting her bottom lip. "Chakotay I have been thinking."

"You have?"

"Yes" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Look Chakotay I am truly sorry for misunderstanding you before, and I am sorry I wore that silly dress and I am sorry I ran out on you. Please can you forgive me?"

"Always." He said smiling at her dimples flashing "Does this mean you want to play by the rules? Because you know I would never hurt you and make you do something sordid if you didn't want to."

"I know Chakotay, and I am sorry I ever doubted you. And yes I am here to tell you I want to play by the rules. I am yours for the next three weeks."

"Yes you are you _my _little Kathryn." He said admiring her beauty as she stood before him. "I have you right where I want you!" and he winked at her and sat down on his sofa. "For a few hours there I thought Voyager was going to have a very grumpy and coffee deprived Captain for the nest three weeks. Now I am going to have a very enjoyable three weeks and I hope you are too."

Now come over here and sit on the floor in front of me. She did as she was told.

"Arrr you can be a Good girl when you want to be can't you? Comfortable?" he asked handing her a few cushions.

"Very"

"Good, now I am about to tell you an ancient legend among my people, one of a angry warrior who tamed the woman warrior who no one else could control."

Kathryn was trying not to laugh. He leaned forward to stroke her hair where she had placed the clip.

"For this _my _Kathryn I will reward you with Coffee." He said as he smiled at her standing up and walking over to the replicator. He ordered a mug of coffee, walking back to her, knelt down next to her and handed it to her. He then leaned forward and kissed she clip in her hair.

"I truly am pleased to see you kept it Kathryn." He said as he stroked her cheek. "You are a beautiful little one, who is all _mine_ for the next three weeks. Humm how enjoyable this is going to be, getting you to do my bidding." Her head snapped round to look at him and again they were inches from each other's face staring lovingly into each other's eye. Chakotay broke eye contact as he stood up looking down at her sat crossed legged on his floor looking like a little girl ready to hear a story. As he admired her delicate frame sat there, he knelt down once more, gently stroked her shoulders and planted one delicate kiss where he knew the bruises lay concealed by her blue dress. She simply stared at him and didn't say a word.

"Don't worry those beautiful little eyes of yours" he said "you are all _mine_" he purred as he tapped the tip of her nose with his forefinger.

"One day soon we will talk of those bruises, but not this night" he said as he settled back into his seat in front of her on the sofa "this is a night for stories"

"Oh and Kathryn, the next time you eat a dinner without my permission I wont be so kind on that naughty little ass of yours. But for now though you may drink that coffee before it goes cold."

She took a sip and looked like she was in heaven again, peering at him over the top of the cup he flashed his dimples at her feeling very excited about what he might do to _his _Kathryn over the next three weeks and then he began to tell her his ancient legend.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Read chapter 7 NOW UP...**


	7. Go to sleep, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**Chapter 7**

**Go to sleep, my Kathryn**

"Hi there beautiful." Chakotay said as he sat down in the chair in fount of Kathryn and admired her beauty.

"Oh Chakotay, hi." Kathryn said lifting her head from the PADD she had been engrossed in reading and smiling back at him. "You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked truly expecting him to laugh at her and tell her she is ugly.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever known." He smiled at her showing is dimples as he leaned forward and brushed a stray bit of hair out of her eyes.

He watched her as she stared to run the tip of her thumb over the tips of her other fingers on her left hand and bite her bottom lip.

"Truly you're beautiful Kathryn." Chakotay said as he took her small hand in his larger palm. "Did you drink the coffee I sent you first thing this morning sweetie? I sent a PADD saying I allowed you to drink it, but you know Kathryn if I give you a gift of coffee or food you _are_ allowed to drink or eat it, you don't actually need my permission sweet heart." he said smiling childishly at her.

"Yes, thank you. It was lovely this morning. Just what I needed and I'm so sorry I fell asleep last night while you told your story."

"Yes well that was very naughty of you. It was quite an effort you caused me, as I had to carry you to your quarters and tuck you in that deliciously big bed of yours! Though no need to worry my woman warrior I feel like bestowing forgiveness upon you, after the night you had no wonder you were tired, and it was 03:30 hours. I was going to tell you to come again this evening and try to re-do what I had planned for you last night but I think your too tired."

"I am not! I am fit and healthy and ready to do your bidding."

"Kathryn! Do not answer me back!" he said warningly at her "You're not, look at you, you're exhausted, you only got an hours sleep last night and I recon not much the night before. Am I right?"

When Kathryn didn't reply Chakotay watched her twirl the PADD in her hands as she bit her bottom lip.

"Kathryn did you understand what I said to you? I asked you a question. Answer me." Chakotay said in a calm yet demanding tone.

"Yes"

"Yes, what Kathryn? Yes you understood what I said to you or yes I am right?"

"Yes you are right."

"I see. Well firstly I think you need to learn to answer me when I ask you a question and second I think you need to learn to be more clear in your answers when you finally feel bothered to answer me. Nor do I like the way you answer me back. I think little miss Janeway here is being naughty and it's about time naughty little Kathryn was taught a lesson." Chakotay was not aggressive or angry towards his love; he merely talked to her very calmly and respectfully. He admired this woman more than he had ever admired anyone else. Telling her of his love, respect and adoration for her had not worked, now he was trying to get through to her in a completely different way.

"Sorry"

"You will be, mark my words." he said this with a twinkle in his eye as he smiled broadly at her.

"Have you eaten this lunch time or are you just sat in the mess hall reading that PADD of yours?"

"I haven't eaten yet"

"Kathryn! What did we talk about yesterday? We talked about needs and wants! Now stand that little ass of your up and walk over to Mr. Nelix and get yourself some lunch. Then come back here and eat and I will see what I think about getting you some coffee to drink."

Later that afternoon Kathryn was sat in her ready room feeling like she was about to drop off to sleep, partly because she had only had two cups of coffee all day as well as the fact that she had slept very little over the last two nights. Her eyes were slowly beginning to shut when her door chime went.

"Come in" she called barely opening her eyes.

"Coffee time" came Chakotay's bubbly voice as he entered. "Looks like you need it too!" He smiled warmly at her as he placed the hot mug in front of her.

"Yes thank you Chakotay." She said as she picked up the mug and began to drink from it.

"Kathryn"

"Humm?"

"When your shift ends at 16:00 hours your going take your little self straight off to your quarters and your going to get in that big bed of yours and go to sleep."

"No I am not!"

"Your not? I think you find you are. I want you to sleep for a few hours then report to me at 20:00 hours in hollodeck 1, you have a lesson to be taught." raising his eyebrows causing the tattoo over his left eye to raise too.

"No I am not." She repeated.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay warned in a stern voice.

"What?" she spat.

"Are you being a naughty little girl?" He asked her in a very patronising tone.

"No Commander, I am just refusing to go to bed at 16:00 hours!" she hissed at him standing up to make herself appear taller.

"Fine."

"Fine?" she repeated she hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"Yes, just fine, do as you wish my love but you wont be needing this." Chakotay said as he leaned over and took the mug of coffee from her grasp.

"Chakotay please!" she looked in horror as he tipped the full mug of coffee into her recycler, it was gone.

"Did that tight little mouth of yours have something else it wanted to say _my_ Kathryn?"

Without another word Kathryn closed her mouth and sank back into her chair and stared at her hands. After all she _had_ agreed to this game and now she saw that Chakotay meant what he said, he was very prepared to deny her coffee for her 'bad behaviour' over the next three weeks. 'Damn, I really am walking a very fine line here, and he is just so damn sexy when he talks to me like that.'

Chakotay walked in front of where his Kathryn now sat, he took her chin in his right hand and gently tiled her head far back so that her blue eyes were gazing into his own where he stood towering above her. With his thumb he stroked her lips several times lovingly as he gazed into her eyes so lovingly.

"You are a beauty to behold my woman warrior," he told her gently as he stroked her hair from her forehead with his left hand. He then took the forefinger on his left hand and slowly and gently ran it from the bridge of her nose to the tip and tapped the tiny tip of her nose saying;

"I think that naughty tongue of yours needs to watch it's self, otherwise it might find it's self being punished mercilessly." He then placed his forefinger gently on her still closed lips as though trying to silence her while still tilting her head far back using his right hand. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, neither wanted to move.

"Tuvok to Janeway" her comm badge chirped.

Very swiftly Chakotay let go of his captains face and stepped back from her, standing with his hands behind his back.

"Janeway here, is there a problem Tuvok?" Kathryn asked as she tapped her comm badge just as swiftly as Chakotay had stepped back from her. She had broken eye contact with Chakotay and had now turned her back to him and had moved up to the upper level and was facing out of her ready room window.

"Uncertain Captain, we are picking up some strange readings of the port bow, source unknown, Captain."

Standing up as tall and straight as the little woman could Kathryn took the bottom hem of her uniform jacked and pulled hard trying to straighten it out and regain some of the command posture she had just lost under the touch and words of her first officer. She then reached up to straighten out her hair and then slowly turned to face her first officer who was now stood some distance away from her, between her and the door to the bridge watching her with his hands still firmly behind his back the devilish twinkle in his eye gone. Kathryn took in an intake of breath, breathed out heavily trying to compose herself, nodded at her first officer and said to the Vulcan still connected via the comm line;

"On our way Commander, Janeway out."

Tapping her comm badge to close the connection she began to walk towards the doors leading to the bridge knowing she would have to walk past her first officer who was stood watching her, not moving as she approached him. When Kathryn had moved close to him he stepped to one side allowing her to move in front of him, as he always did, letting her enter **her** bridge before him. Chakotay took his rightful place as her first officer, walking just behind her left shoulder. They moved almost as one towards the doors leading to the bridge.

Just before they approached the doors Chakotay placed one of his large hands on his captains 'beautiful little ass' as he loved to call it. He then leaned in closer to her ear, close enough for Kathryn to feel his warm breath on the side of her neck making her shiver as he whispered to her from behind;

"I expect you to report to me at 20:00 hours, hollodeck 1. And get some sleep first if you know what's good for you my dear."

He gave her bottom a playful tap with his hand. Chakotay then quickly stood up straight just as the doors swished opened and the two walked onto the bridge of **her** Starship giving Kathryn no chance to respond or argue. **Her **bridge crew were still completely unaware of what had just taken place in her ready room or that indeed the first officer had the captain just where he liked her, in his pocket so to speak.

"Report" the captain braked at the crew as she made her way to her command chair and settled nicely in it, closely followed by the first officer who took his seat next to her and started tapping things into the screen that separated them. Neither looked at each other as they worked. In this situation she was Captain and voyager was hers and he served under her, at her side, but always just behind her as her ever faithful first officer.

**End of chapter 7….. Chapter 8 NOW UP!...  
**


	8. Lets talk, my kathryn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Trek, The guys who write the canon at Paramount do!... But we don't like that C/7 Endgame rubbish!

Reviews Welcome. This is my first fan fiction, in fact the first ever story I have ever written so please be kind and helpful! Thanks.

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Let's talk, my Kathryn.**

**Sorry this update has been so late, I started a new job and tried to start another story project alongside this one… and well you know how it is…. So sorry for the late update. And I know it's only a short one but thanks for sticking with me. x**

"What time do you call this?" Chakotay asked Kathryn as she came wondering into the holodeck at 21:00 hours, a whole hour later than he had requested her presence.

"I am sorry," she mumbled watching him intently but not feeling at all guilty for her lateness.

Rounding on her Chakotay asked her "sorry? How sorry?" with a slight purr in his voice as her circled her where she stood. Chakotay looked her up and down form all angles as she stood not moving and facing the wood brick wall that was in front of her in the holodeck.

"Well I fell asleep and-" Kathryn began to explain to Chakotay.

He interrupted her by saying "good girl." As Chakotay stood behind her he tightly gripped her bottom with his large copper hand he said in her ear, "Hummm you can do as you are told can't you." Then taking a step in front of her he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face upwards, looking in her deep blue eyes he asked calmly, "So why is it you were late?"

"I forgot to wake up." She replied to him honestly and simply.

Looking at her eyes he smiled and said almost to joyfully, "Well that was very naughty of you! I am going to have fun with you!"

"Fun with me?" she asked watching him feeling slightly scared as he walked slowly in a circle around where she stood.

Stopping behind her and whispering seductively in her ear he told her, "Oh yes, punishing you is going to be delightful." Then taking a breath the leaned within centimetres of her ear and whispered so there was no mistaking him, "for me."

Kathryn gulped and feeling a little hot under her collar and a little scared she asked, "punishment?" Chakotay did not miss the quiver in her usually strong voice but this made him smile greatly.

"Scared captain?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Should I be?" be asked with confidence as she stuck out her jaw line.

"You tell me." he said circling her, which made her feel very nervous. After he had circled her a few times he stopped behind her and placed his hands gently on her hips and pulled her tiny body tightly to him asking, "How does it feel my Kathryn? How does it feel to know I can do anything I want with you?"

Kathryn merely gulped, she did trust him, she trusted Chakotay with her life but his words did keep her on edge a little.

With a cackling laugh he broke free from her and asked "red or white my dear?"

"Excuse me?" she asked spinning round to face him.

"Wine" he replied with a dimpled smile holding up two vintage bottles. "Red or white?" he asked again.

"Dose it matter which I pick?" she asked cautiously.

With a sigh Chakotay lowered the bottles and his smile faded, "I know, why don't choose for you?" thinking mischievously he then said, "you will be having white" he knew she preferred red, watching her cringe as he poured her white wine he asked, "you don't like it do you Capitan? Having your control taken from you?" he watched her stare up at him trying to maintain her best poker face. "Darling please don't look so worried I only want to talk." When she did not reply he gestured towards a near by sofa, "lets talk my Kathryn" he said.

"Chakotay I know I hurt you." Kathryn began.

"In two weeks my darling." Chakotay said placing his for finger on her lips. Taking a pause and watching her sip her wine he asked her, "I want to know who has been hurting you?"

"Hurting me?" she asked him in wide-eye horror.

"You have bruises on your shoulders." He said matter-of-factly and sternly.

Simply Kathryn lowered her head and burst into tears.

Horrified Chakotay stoked her hair as asked lovingly, "what's wrong my dear?"

Simply a trembling Kathryn shook her head at Chakotay to show she wouldn't answer.

"Are you being a naughty little girl and saying no to me?" he demanded to know.

"A trembling and shaking Kathryn didn't reply as she sat and wept. Chakotay saw how scared and vulnerable she looked.

"Kathryn please." He whispered taking her in his arms.

"I am so sorry Chakotay." She sobbed into his brave strong chest.

"Kathryn." He said taking her tightly in his arms and stroking her auburn hair. "Please talk to me my Kathryn." He begged with love.

"No Chakotay I can't" she told him as a quivering mess.

"Who did this to my brave Kathryn" he asked, anger was welling up in him now.

"Please don't be angry," she whispered.

"Kathryn" he told her pulling away to look in her watery blue eyes, "Kathryn I will never be angry with you." He told her lovingly cupping her cheek in his large copper hand.

"I can't!" she shook her head violently where she sat looking like a tiny wreck.

"I want you to tell me." he told her, "tell me now and I will give you coffee _my _Kathryn." He told her with a twinkle in his eye reminding her that she had no other means of getting coffee. Chakotay knew his Kathryn would want coffee after crying so much.

Slowly Kathryn lifted her head and looked her water blue eyes deep into Chakotay's eyes and mumbled between sobs, "I did."

"Pardon?" Chakotay spluttered feeling unsure that he had heard her right or really understood what she meant.

"I did it." She said again running towards the holodeck doors, "I hurt myself." And with that she was gone leaving Chakotay stunned in the holodeck alone once more.

**End of chapter 8….. Chapter 9 NOW UP!…**


	9. Beautiful, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: See chapter 1…

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Beautiful, my Kathryn.**

"What do you want?" asked a tearful Kathryn as she stood in her quarters in the dark, the main door had just opened without her giving permission and a silent figure had stepped inside just enough to allow the doors to swish shut behind, Kathryn Janeway knew exactly who it was.

"I want to talk to the most beautiful woman on this ship" came the steady voice of the ships first officer "no correction, the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"Then go look somewhere else" Kathryn's deep and husky voice rung out in the silence of her quarters, her words full of pain.

Stepping closer to the tiny vulnerable woman who stood before the view screen he calmly but firmly told her "No _my _Kathryn I would rather not."

"How did you get in here? You should not have an override code." Kathryn spat back at her first officer choosing to completely ignore his comment.

"Don't need one." He told her simply as his jet black eyes roamed up and down her back examining her beautiful silhouetted frame in the dim starlight. As his eyes landed on her tiny delicate ass he smiled and wanted to draw her towards him but he knew for then at least he had to rein his desire in, "I know _your_ codes, I can come in here any time I want to." He told her.

Spinning round quickly she gave him an evil stare,

"don't worry yourself Kathryn my dear I am a decent man." He told her calmly. As she lunged for him she tried to pelt his chest with her fists. Calmly, gently and without force he stopped her by talking her tiny wrists in his large copper hands. Kathryn fort against his superior strength but she could not win. Soon she was tiring herself out fighting a hopeless course. Kathryn screamed one last cry of anguish before she relaxed into her first officer's tight grip.

"Are you cross?" she finally whispered as she hung her head from him in shame.

"No, I am sorry, so sorry Kathryn" he told her with a truthful honest sadness, "sorry it has come to this and I have never noticed." With his words he let got of her arms and ever so gently and lovingly brushed his finger tips over her uniform of her shoulders.

"I thought you would be angry" she said walking from him and turning her back to him again "angry I didn't tell you, that I didn't look after myself, that I let myself get out of control."

With a heavy sigh and a dimpled smile he watched her back as he tiny frame looked small and limp in the starlight, "I am sad that you don't look after yourself, it bothers me and pains me greatly." With his words he saw her body stiffen "Kathryn, it's because I care for you very much." He told her trying to sound loving.

"Like when you wanted me to have white wine?" she asked him as tears flowed from her eyes.

With a dimpled laugh he said "yes, something like that." When Kathryn did not laugh with him he stepped forward and wrapped his loving arms around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulders with his gentle lips "Kathryn, you said that you trusted me."

At his last words he felt her stiff body relax into his "I do Chakotay." She whispered "with me life" the last part of the sentence was so quite Chakotay had only just managed to hear what she had said.

Kissing the side of her cheek he whispered in her ear "then give me your life, my Kathryn." At his words she tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip around her body "where do you think you are going?" he asked in a very seductive growl in her ear.

"Chakotay" she gasped when she could not get away from him.

"_My_ Kathryn" he replied in a stern controlling voice.

Realising she was never going to break from his grip from behind she tilted her head towards where his face rested beside her left ear and she sank her tiny delicate ass into his groin causing a wave of desire to flow through him as she replied in her deep, seductive husky voice "yes my master?"

Spinning her around but still holding her tight he looked deep into her lovely blue eyes where she stared back at him with courage and her own longing desire. "Kathryn?" he asked searching her eyes for understanding. As tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes he kissed them away with his lips. Noticing she had closed her eyes he kissed both of her lids and said, "open you eyes, look at me."

Obediently she looked at him, the love that could be felt between them was great it could be seen that he was not controlling her in any other way than love and for any other reason than love. "Chakotay we can't have this, protocol-"

"Kathryn stop" he interrupted her "protocol had confined us for too long, was it for protocol you hurt your beautiful body?" he said as his eyes flashed down to her shoulders, grabbing her wrists he knew she would pull away he stopped her just in time. Taking a deep breath and defying protocol he unzipped his captain's uniform jacket, to which surprisingly she did not protest. Chakotay wondered if simply she had learnt his strength was greater than hers and that it would be a waste of time and energy to fight him, whatever the reason Chakotay was pleased to see her trusting him a little.

Once he removed the red and black jacket that kept her command so firmly in place he pulled her into a tight hug as he undid her grey turtleneck from behind. Standing together in the captains quarters Voyagers first officer held her open turtleneck from behind with on hand and his captains wrist with the other so she had no way of pulling away though she was not trying, "Kathryn?" he asked lovingly "do you trust me?" when she did not look at him she merely nodded he leaned in and kissed her forehead and asked "is it OK with you if I take this off?" though she had not protested he wanted her permission, the ex-maquis might be many things and have retorted to more drastic action to make his captain see what she was doing but he was not an indecent or un-respectful man. Kathryn replied with a slight nod, gently he brushed her wrist with his thumb where he held her. "Kathryn darling, I need a yes or a no?" he felt he needed to hear her verbally say yes before he undressed her any further.

"Yes" came the quite whimpering voice of Kathryn. Kissing her forehead he slowly removed her turtleneck to reveal the bony frame of his beautiful captain. The grey Starfleet issue tank top she wore below hung around her in all the wrong places. Chakotay knew his captain was skinny but never that skinny. As he stepped back almost in horror at how thin she was he also took the time to take in her frame like he had never seen it before, his beautiful Kathryn had never been this much undressed before him.

Kathryn wrapped her arms tightly around herself almost in shame and it was then that he saw her arms were covered in bruises like the ones he had seen a few days before on her shoulders. When he saw the look of shame in her eyes he smiled his dimpled smile at her and said with such love "beautiful." His tears were beginning to form as he looked at her "beautiful my Kathryn, oh Kathryn you are so beautiful."

**More to come soon…**


	10. Stand up, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Trek, The guys who write the canon at Paramount do!... But we don't Like that C/7 Endgame rubbish!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Stand up, my Kathryn.**

"I think you should go Chakotay." Whispered Kathryn as she wrapped her arms more around her body and turned from him.

"Kathryn?" asked Chakotay as he tried to step nearer to the tiny broken woman he loved stood before him.

"I can't do this." She quivered.

"Do what my Kathryn?" He was feeling her pain now, all he wanted to do was embrace her but he was too fearful of upsetting her, Chakotay could see now how delicate the situations was.

"Just go Chakotay, go now and never come back." She was crying fully now as she stood with her back to him and tilted her head towards him to glance over he shoulder in his direction.

"I can't," he told her simply as his heart burnt for her pain.

"Can't or wont?"

"Kathryn please, I want to care for you, talk to me, tell me, trust me," he was begging now, he had stepped within inches of her back.

Kathryn could feel his hot breath on her bare shoulders and as her heart pounded faster in her chest she felt his breathing quicken and she knew it was due to worry for her, "I am fine Chakotay, please just go." She was the one begging now.

"Why?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair, "why are you so keen to go me Kathryn?"

Turning to look her deep blue eyes directly into his jet black eyes and with a deep breath she closed her eyes and she told him the truth "when I am with you, here like this, I am not Captain Janeway I am just Kathryn and you are not my commander you are my Chakotay."

Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her forehead and asked "and that's a problem to you?"

Snapping her eyes open she pulled back and stretched her bruised and cut arms out for him to see as well as for him to see how much weight she had lost "look at me Chakotay!" she cried out "look at me and tell me what you see?" shaking her head wildly as he looked at her body form head to toe she answered the question before he even had chance to talk "you see a woman who is guilty, guilty of ruining one hundred and fifty lives! A woman who doesn't even know how to be a woman any more!" at those words she began to pace the room frantically "a woman who is so cowardly and stupid she had been hurting herself to try to find some order in her life, to know somewhere deep down, squelched down and long forgotten there was a living, breathing and desiring woman."

"Kathryn!" Exclaimed Chakotay as he grabbed her wrist to force her to be still, "will you just calm down for one second?" he asked.

"I know what you are going to say Chakotay and it wont work!" she shouted struggling to free herself from his grip.

"Kathryn, slow down, please, sit down and tell me how you feel." when she merely tried some more to fight with the much stranger native American he decided he had no choice but to physically lift her and place her gently on the sofa, "Kathryn!" he shouted at her as he leaned in to look into the eyes of the hysterical woman he had just placed on the sofa.

Kathryn flopped over and sobbed into the sofa, Chakotay knelt on the floor beside her and stoked her back very gentle with his finger tips and asked "if you don't want to tell me why can you at least tell me when?"

"Everyday" he heard her muffled voice in the sofa.

"For how long? When did this start?" he asked calmly as his trembling fingers hovered over her tiny ribcage of which he could feel each bone through her tank top.

In a faint whisper that Chakotay could barely make out her heard her say two tiny words "the void."

"The void?" he gasped "Kathryn?" somehow he was longing her to say he had heard her wrong or misunderstood. Nearly a year ago Voyager had entered a section on space the crew had called _The Void _there was no stars, no planets, no nebulas, nothing. Just plain black nothingness. It was to take them two years to travel through with nothing at all to do. The crew were nearly overcome with the boredom until they discovered, with the help of an alien race they met, a wormhole that took them from that area of space in seconds. Chakotay had been the only crewmember to know how badly affected by the boredom and nothingness Kathryn had been. She had shut herself in her quarters and only talked to him when he made his daily ships reports to her, she talked with nobody else. Once he had gone personally to her quarters to bring her his report and had then tried to encourage her to join him for some holodeck time, which she refused. It was then Kathryn had explained to him how much guilt she was carrying for making the choice to destroy the caretaker's array and ultimately trapping Voyager and the crew in the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay had realised then that Kathryn could only cope with the guilt when she had something to do, something to keep her mind occupied, some tangible task she could involve herself in fully to work to get her crew home. After the void Kathryn had bounced back, she had got back into action and come back as the captain of Voyager they all knew and loved, Chakotay never dreamed for one second that she was still affected by her depression she had shown while in the void.

Kathryn didn't reply she merely nodded and sobbed some more. Chakotay remembered that back in the void though Kathryn was depressed and isolating herself she was staying strong and had been able to keep herself together, this was a different Kathryn altogether. This was a broken, vulnerable and frightened Kathryn. Chakotay just didn't want to do, it was so out of character for his Kathryn, not that he had been behaving in character but that was only a game, this was serious.

"I am tired Chakotay" she told him as she lay on the sofa face down with her face turned from him, "tired of always being captain, making choices and second guessing myself all the way along. At least in the Alpha Quadrant I didn't have to be captain every second of every day, I could have had time off, days off. I am fed up of being in control and I am fed up of commanding all the time as well as trying to keep myself in order."

"Clearly you struggled with that." He said as he gently stroked her hair.

"I want some of my control to be gone, I don't want to have to make all the decisions." She sighed as she sat up and wiped away her tears without even looking at him, "but that is the burden I carry and I alone carry it."

Chakotay took her face in his hands, kissed her forehead and smiled his dimpled smile "Stand up, my Kathryn." He commanded.

"Chakotay?" she asked searching his eyes.

"I said stand up." His dimples were still flashing at her as he rose from kneeling beside her "is it that you didn't understand my order or are you being a naughty little girl."

Slowly Kathryn rose to stand with him with out taking her eyes off him. She knew than the adventure was only just beginning…

**End of Chapter 10… more to come… **


	11. You are angry with me, my Kathryn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Trek, The guys who write the canon at Paramount do!... But we don't Like that C/7 Endgame rubbish!

**WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, MY KATHRYN.**

**By JO aka the Hopping Hamster.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**You are angry with me, my Kathryn.**

"Chakotay where are we going?" Kathryn asked as she allowed her first officer to lead her through the corridors of the ship.

"You'll see." He called back over his shoulder at her.

Kathryn, who had replaced her uniform jacket but not her turtleneck, was struggling to keep up with the large strides of the broad Native American "Slow down!" she called after him as he turned the corner "please!" she called as she tried to run to catch up with him.

Running right into her first officers chest Kathryn looked up feeling slightly breathless as his firm grip encased her shoulders "Sorry" he said kissing her forehead and smiling his beautiful dimpled smile.

"So?" she demanded catching her breath.

"So what?" he asked calmly pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Where are we going?"

Tapping the tip of her nose he shook his head saying "what an impatient little girl you are."

Folding her arms and pouting up at him Kathryn found had no effect other than making his smile broader and a deep chuckle escape his throat. "Come on, were nearly there." He said taking her hand and slowly carrying on down the corridor.

"Where, Mr. Chakotay, is _there?_" she hissed at him but did not protest about following him.

"There, miss Kathryn, is where we are going," stated Chakotay as he led her into the turbo lift.

Kathryn couldn't be bothered to argue anymore, she merely pouted some more and leaned against the bulkhead of the turbo lift as the door shut. She was well aware that Chakotay was watching her every move closely from the corner of his eyes and trying hard not to laugh.

Trying to find some order in the situation Kathryn tried to casually ask "did B'Elanna send you that report on the magnetic constrictors?"

"Yes, just relax Kathryn." Chakotay replied with a heavy sigh as he moved closer to her and began to massage her shoulders with his firm and loving hands.

Leaning her whole body into him she sighed and said in a deep husky voice "so where are we going?"

Squeezing her shoulders lightly and then nipping the lobe of her ear Chakotay whispered "here" as the doors swished open in front of them and then striding off down the corridor and leaving her to follow in wonder.

Finally they made it to the _bridge._ "The bridge?" asked Kathryn almost in horror. Yes she knew this ship like the back of her hand but Chakotay had lead her up and down side to side to get here from the corridor entrance and for some reason in her current emotional state and the way she appeared the bridge with all the Gamma shift ensigns was _not _where she wanted to be.

"Captain on the bridge" announced on of the said ensigns and stood to attention, the all did. Even Harry leaped from Chakotay's chair and hurriedly stood to attention to the point that Kathryn thought his spine would crack.

"As you were," she replied hurriedly finding her own voice again.

Harry relaxed a little but still watched the captain with the commander stood directly behind her. He knew them both well, better than anyone else on the bridge did, he looked to them as parent figures in his life and "is there anything I can do for you?" he asked the captain looking at her slightly confused, he knew Captain Janeway but some how this just didn't seen like her, the commander appeared to have noticed it too for he was watching her that way he did when she just wasn't right.

"Hummm?" Kathryn asked Harry almost pulling from a trance.

"Is there anything ensign Kim can get you?" Harry stood and watched as the commander gently reminded her of the question.

"Oh no thank you Mr. Kim, as you were." She hurriedly said and then with a incredulous glare at her first officer pushed past him and marched out of the door the way she had come in. Harry stood and watched as Chakotay looked around the bridge at each of the ensigns who had not been paying attention to the Captain or even noticed and strange behaviour. When Chakotay's eyes fell on Harry the two men, one young and Naive one older and full of wisdom stared at each other for a second with a mutual understanding that what had just happened would never be shared with anyone and then the Native American warrior turned and followed his Captain's footsteps leaving Harry extremely confused.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay called after her as she marched down the corridor towards the turbo lift.

"What the hell was that?" she roared as she turned on him.

"We took a stroll to the bridge." He told her casually pretending he knew nothing much of there being a problem.

"Why?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Because-" she began but then stopped trying to control herself before she announced "Commander this is not the place to discuss this." And she marched into the turbo lift but he was too quick and followed her. "We will talk of this in the morning." She told him in anger as she stood and refused to look at him.

"The morning?" he asked, "are you sure? We can talk of it now if you want?" looking round the tiny turbo lift he saw it was about to reach there destination in a matter of seconds. "Computer halt turbo lift" At that she gave his an evil stare. "Do you really want to know why, my Kathryn?" he asked her seriously. When she did not reply she simply glared back at him. "You are angry with me, my Kathryn," he stated simply.

"Yes I am!" she growled through her bared teeth.

"Why?" he asked not at all fazed by her last words.

"Because-" she began again "well because we went to the bridge." She was spitting her words now.

Tilting his head and looking down on her calmly he asked, "Do captain's not go to the bridge?"

**More to come soon….**


	12. Chapter 12

It has come to my attention that I have a number of unfinished stories on here, I am currently one by one going through them to update and finish them all. Thank You for your continued support. This story will be finished soon.

Yours,

Jo, Hopping Hamster. x


End file.
